joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Waluigi (Composite)
|-|Waluigi= |-|Plush= |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|Infinite Energy= |-|Exeeding Infinite Energy= |-|God of WAH= |-|Power Beyond Gods= Summary Waluigi (Japanese: ワルイージ, Waruīji) is Luigi's very tall and skinny rival, and Wario's partner. Waluigi made his debut in Mario Tennis, and since then, he has made playable appearances in many of the Mario series' spin-off titles. He has been voiced by Charles Martinet ever since his debut. His name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words, Warui and Ruīji, meaning "bad" and "Luigi". In addition, his name is an anagram to the Japanese word Ijiwaru, which can mean "ill-tempered" or "cruel". The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he has evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. He has a particularly strong rivalry with Luigi, who he constantly harasses, but he apparently has animosity toward most others in the Mushroom Kingdom, except for his partner, Wario. Comment "F'" below to pay respect. Biography Waluigi's first appearance was in the Mario Tennis for the Game Boy Color and Nintendo 64, as Wario's doubles partner. Later, along with Princess Daisy, he joined the Mario Party series' roster in Mario Party 3 where he played an antagonistic role, in which he owned an island full of traps; he has been a playable character in many entries in the series since, as well as various Mario sports and kart. He and Wario were also the main characters of the intro movies to Tour Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Power Tennis. He acts as an antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, in which he wreaks havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom by stealing special objects called the Music Keys in order to hypnotize the world with his dancing, thus enabling him to conquer it. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 2-A '| High '-1 '| Possibly '''Memetic '| High 'Memetic+ '| '''10 Billion° Above Memetic '''| '''Far Beyond infinity Memetic Name: 'Waluigi '''Origin: '''Super Mario Bros '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Maybe in his late 20's? '''Classification: '''Dank Meme '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo Flight (Can swim in midair), Transmutation , Teleportation, Can summon bob-ombs, Plant Manipulation (Can create and control thorny vines), Wind Manipulation (Can create small tornadoes), Water Manipulation/Creation, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability with star and mega mushroom, Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping and Toon Force. 'Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ '(Defeated SSB Goku) | '∞+ '| Possibly 'Memetic '(Stated that he could destroy a complex of Omniverses with a swing of his tennis racket) | High 'Memetic+ '(Stated to be massively superior to his previous form) | '''10 Billion° Above Memetic Speed: Massively FTL+ | ∞+ '| Possibly '''Memetic '(Ran across the multiverse in less than an attosecond) | High Memetic+ | '''10 Billion° Above Memetic '''| '''Far Beyond infinity Memetic Lifting Strength: Class L '| '? | Possibly Memetic '| High '''Memetic+ '| '''10 Billion° Above Memetic '''| '''Far Beyond infinity Memetic Striking Strength: Universal+ '| '? | Possibly Memetic '| High '''Memetic+ '| '''10 Billion° Above Memetic '''| '''Far Beyond infinity Memetic Durability: Multiverse level+ '| '∞+ '| Possibly '''Memetic '| High Memetic+ | '''10 Billion° Above Memetic '''| '''Far Beyond infinity Memetic Stamina: 'Alot Alot Alot(The meme refuses to die) '''Range: '''Extreme (He can hit almost anything on the internet) '''Standard Equipment: '''A Tennis Racket 'Intelligence: '''Unknown, although he doesn't seem to be very smart '''Weaknesses: '''Not being in Smash Bros '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wamehameha: '''I think its name is pretty self explanatory '''Key: Base form | Ultra Instinct | Infinite Energy | Exceeding Infinite Energy | God of WAH | Power Beyond Gods Waluigi's Smash Bros Memorial Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Sakurai '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Memes Category:Ocean Tier Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Soel404's profiles Category:Waluigi Category:Waluigi Time Category:Characters with forms